Loonatics Unleashed Evolution-Ep 29 -La llegada de los nuevos Miembros
by belpois66
Summary: bueno les traigo el adelante del episodio 29 de la 3ra temporada de loonatics. Espero que les guste y difrutenlo.


CAP 29 LA LLEGADA DE LOS NUEVOS MIEMBROS

(En este episodio se tratara de los hermanos de tech que llegan a la ciudad de acmetropolis) (Bruno y William e coyote)

Bruno: ahí esta acmetropolis William

William: excelente hay debe de estar nuestro hermano tech

(Así que bruno y William van hacia el hogar de doc…llegan a la torre de afuera )

William: wooow es impresionante esta torre es enorme

Bruno: si tienes razón vamos a entrar (William y bruno subieron al elevador hasta el último piso suben y sube y luego llegan)

William: hemos llegado

Bruno: ese sistema creo que no nos dejara entrar (bruno se acerca como William y bruno tiene el parecido de tech entran)

William: wooow eso fue fácil

(Entramos y damos un vistazo a todo)

(Luego se activa la alarma de intrusos)

William: oh oh nos metimos en problemas

Todos: quienes son ustedes

Bruno y William: somos los hermanos de tech *nos quitamos la gorra que nos cubría en enfrente*

Todos: *Impresionados*

Ace: woooow son los hermanos de doc?

Bruno: así es ace somos los hermanos

William: mphm parece que no está aquí

Rev: está en su laboratorio trabajando en nuevos inventos jeje

Pato: (sospecha de bruno y William) mmmmm algo me parece mal

Lexi: ooh vamos pato son los hermanos de doc no tienes que sospechar nada

Slam: tiene razón Lexi pato

(Ya luego Bruno y William van al laboratorio de doc)

(Vemos a tech trabajando)

Bruno: ¿Doc?

Tech: uh? (voltea) ¿quiénes son ustedes? (sorprendido)

Bruno y wiliam: somos tus hermanos tech

Tech: se parecen a mi (nos observa bien de cerca) pero si yo….no tengo hermanos

Bruno: claro que si los tienes nuestros padres nos adoptaron después de que naciste tú

Wiliam: no te espantes tech eres nuestro hermano

Tech: no lo puedo creer ¿también son genios como yo?

Bruno y wiliam: por supuesto que si haremos inventos juntos

Tech: no lo sabía

William: Ahora lo sabes, ¿oye te gustaría algún día a ver nuestros padres?

Tech: ¿Nuestr os padres?

Bruno: si son Cage E. Coyote y Katherine E. Coyote

Tech: (Soprendido) yo los Extraño….

(Mientras los 3 hermanos e coyote convivían y reían… despúes unos minutos sucede un temblor)

Ace: wooow ¿que fue eso?

Lexi: ¿será otra ataque?

Slam: pues yo creo

Pato: oh oh no se preocupen yo iré a desactivar esa torre (presumiendo)

Lexi: si claro como sabes desactivar una torre pato

Pato: ammm aammm solo…. Tienes que apretar…. .

Ace: mejor dejemos desermornear hay que ir a desactivarla pero para eso necesitamos a doc

Rev: yo ire por el (rev va corriendo al cuarto de doc)

Rev: amigos tenemos una torre que desactivar deprisa

Tech: está bien vamos

Bruno; te acompañáremos hermano

Tech: no quédense aquí

William: vamos

Tech: está bien pero que dense conmigo no se separen de mi

William y Bruno: está bien

(Vamos todos corriendo a desactivar la torre de xana)

Ace: vaya parece que tenemos que parar esta cosa por creo que se esparce por la ciudad tu qué crees doc?

Tech: si tienes razón se exparce a una velocidad increíble

Pato: oh oh chicos tenemos compañía

(Aparece demoledor)

Demoledor: hola loonatics cuanto tiempo sin vernos

Ace: demoledor que estás haciendo aquí

Demoledor: amm solo quiero venganza por lo que me hicieron a mi mama y ami

Bruno: no lo creo (aaaaaaa mega ingerno)

(Golpeo al demoledor)

Demoledor: aaaahhh ¿tú quién eres? ¿mmm?

Bruno: me llamo bruno

Demoledor: ahhh no importa seas quien seas te acabare

(Peleamos bruno vs demoledor)

Bruno: chicos rápido tienen que ir hacia la torre deprisa

Tech: pero bruno

Bruno: esta re bien detendré a demoledor mientras ustedes desactivan la torre.

Tech: está bien bruno ten cuidado

Bruno: Lo hare no te preocupes

Ace: vamos chicos a desactivar la torre

Todos: si

Bruno: Demoledor! (Patada)

(Todos los demás van corriendo hacia la torre)

Ace: doc desactiva esa torre

Tech: entendido (va doc hacia la plataforma del la torre de xana)

Demoledor: No lo creo (Estira su brazo y atrapa a Tech)

Tech: aaaa

Ace: Doc (Rayos laser)

Demoledor: o.o ouch!

(Se cae Tech)

Ace: Estas bien doc

Tech: Estoy bien, y ahora hay una torre que desactivar

Demoledor: ¡NO! (Aparece el signo de xana en sus ojos)

(Tech Entra a la torre)

Tech: (llega caminando hacia al centro de la plataforma) (Se eleva)

(Xana crea dos clones más del demoledor) (Los clones atrapan a todos y los aprieta fuerte)

Todos: Ahhhhh!

Bruno: (Mega Inferno)

(Demoledor no le afecto el ataque de bruno)

Bruno: ¡Que!

(Tech llega hacia la siguiente plataforma y aterriza) (Tech camina hacia el centro) (aparece la interface e inserta su mano durante unos segundos, la quita e inserta el código) ("Code Loontics")

(Bruno le da una patada por detrás)

(Demoledor suelta a los loonatics y caen al suelo) (El demoledor se queda desmayado por el control de xana)

(Se bajan la tarjetas digitales de la torre y forma una bola azul)

(Bruno amarra al demoledor)

Pato: eso fue despreciable

(Tech sale de la torre)

Tech: ¿Están todos bien?

Ace: (mira a doc) si estamos bien y bien hecho

Tech: gracias, recuerda soy un genio

Rev: ¿ Lexi estas bien?

Lexi: Si estoy bien

Bruno: oigan

Tech: bruno estas bien

Bruno: Si estoy bien

William: está bien bruno derrotaste al demoledor

Bruno: si (lo tengo amarrado)

Ace: bien hecho bruno

Bruno: gracias ace

Wiliam: hay que encerrarlo de una vez por todas

Bruno: cierto

(Zadavia aparece)

Zadavia: Loonatics buen trabajo (ve a bruno y wile) vaya veo que tienes hermanos doc son idénticos a ti ¿cómo se llaman?

Bruno: ohh amm yo me llamo bruno (sonrie)

William: yo me llamo William (sonrie)

Zadavia: vaya quieren unirse a nuestro a los loonatics bruno y wiliam?

(wiliam y bruno piensan mmmmmmm )

Bruno: si está bien nos uniremos (zadavia me da la mano)

Zadavia: bienvenidos al equipo de los loonatics bruno y William (sonríen)

Wiliam: será un honor trabajar con los compañeros y con nuestro hermano doc

Tech: aayy que pesadilla

Ace: bueno chicos es hora de regresar a casa

( todos se van al cuartel)

(pero antes de irnos zadavia les da sus uniformes a bruno y wiliam de los loonatics)

Wiliam: wooo gracias zadavia

Bruno: gracias n_n

Zadavia: de nada (zadavia fuera)

William: será un honor trabajar con los compañeros y con tech

Tech: exacto William.

Ace: bueno chicos es hora de regresar a casa, pero primero hay que llevar al demoledor a la cárcel

(Llevan al demoledor de vuelta a la cárcel y después se van a casa)

(y todos llegan a casa)

Ace: muy bien William y bruno bienvenidos a nuestro cuartel, esta sera su casa chicos

William: Vaya es increíble

Bruno: Si de verdad es genial

Tech: aaa por cierto les hice sus uniformes que yo hice para ustedes como nuevos miembros bruno y William, ya regreso voy por ellos (Se va a su laboratorio por los uniformes)

William: ¡Genial!

Pato: ¿Quieren ver como soy mejor?

Lexi: Pato no presumas.

(Tech regresa del laboratorio y tiene los uniformes para bruno y William)

Tech: Aquí están sus nuevos uniformes

(Tech entrega a William y bruno sus uniformes)

William y Bruno: gracias

Bruno: Vamos a ponerlo

William: claro

(Se van a cambiar sus nuevos uniformes rápidamente)

William: Listo

Bruno: Listo

Lexi: Chicos vamos celebremos a los nuevos miembros

Rev: Preparare todo (Va corriendo a la cocina)

Taz: comida

Rev: (Prepara todo en la mesa velozmente) Listo jeje

Lexi: gracias rev, vamos todos a comer

Taz: Comida

Lexi: no tan rápido es para todos taz

Ace: bien loonatics es un honor que se unieran William y bruno a nuestro equipo Bienvenidos chicos

William y bruno: Gracias a todos

Pato: Que esperan ya a comer

(Empiezan a comer)

Taz: Delicioso

William y bruno: esta comida es deliciosa

(20 minutos después)

Lexi: (Recoge la mesa)

William: Fue increíble este dia no crees

Bruno: Si

Tech: Por cierto, Vean sus nuevas habitaciones

Bruno: ¡Genial! Vamos

(William Y bruno van a ver sus nuevos cuartos)

William: ¡Wooow genial!

Bruno: ¡Increíble me encanta!

William: Hay que descansar

Bruno: Tienes razón, que descanses William

William: igual, que descanses

(Entran cada quien su cuarto y se cambian a pijama) (Se acuestan y duermen)

William: *Me alegro encontrar a tech nuestro hermano y estoy tan feliz que este aquí en el equipo

Bruno: *Una larga aventura con tech nuestro hermano, llena de acción en el equipo y estoy feliz de estar en el equipo*

William y Bruno: *Gracias mama y papa*


End file.
